


What The Witch Held

by ghoulishly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulishly/pseuds/ghoulishly
Summary: “...I dare laugh at the face of danger, my sweet dragon, but I fear the worst is yet to come.”Fantasy Gency one shot.





	What The Witch Held

She was scheduled to arrive the next day, though the eagerness to see a certain dragon master caused the witch to make a more direct path to his clan’s territory. The leaves had fell and rotted, and soon enough a bitter snowfall would blanket the land in a suffocating white. This was one of the Witch of the Wild’s last trips for supplies this far east until the snow would melt next season and bring a new need for their ingredients. White mares trudged along a beaten path, a golden carriage with flags and fogs of many colors leaving a trail of magics behind her. Flowers blooming and thorns coiling in a bewitching manner, leading lost souls wandering to her loving arms. She was an extremely respected persona on the topic of magic users, and when speaking of witches, she was almost a legend.  
Angela had come to the Shimada’s castle in search of the dragonic ingredients they could offer her in trade of her services. This was nearly two years ago, and her arrival was always adored by most on their counsel. She brought wonders from far away lands, potions, and brews to heal all ailments and grant wishes, all the works. Angela was certainly fond of the youngest heir to the throne. They’d sneak away to go to the gardens and he’d steal kisses like a child, show her the secrets the castles had to offer, let her become familiar with his dragons, and some other things she knew his eldest brother shot glares towards.  
The Witch arrived in the evening, sun washing bright pinks and oranges over the sky in a mosaic of beauty. She’d sent away her carriage and greeted with their father and his counsel before the brothers caught whispers that the wonderful witch had returned once more.  
A brightness had taken over their once heavy corridors. An essence brought only by the woman who could create it by will.  
Their father was a cold man. He'd welcomed the witch due to her connections with others of her kind, and though Angela was wary of the Shimada's reputation, she needed what he had to offer and the power he had to gain from her partnership was too great to let slip through the cracks. She tried to ignore the curiosity nagging at her to find what they were using all the tricks and explosives for, though guilt began to flow as rumors of their empire's devastation began to surface. The Witch kept her mouth shut, for the time being, simply bowed and nodded at each question and greeting councilman that came her way. Her eyes couldn't help but wander down the corridors they passed, searching for the star-crossed lover she was certain was hiding somewhere or another. A gaze she avoided most was that of Hanzo Shimada's, steely eyes like daggers, a silent predator stalking her from his father's side. She refused to be afraid of him, though the feeling of unease never ceased when his presence was there. He was heavy, so different from the loving lightness she'd come to adore from his younger sibling. Genji most certainly hadn't heard of the return of his dear beloved Witch, though the blame for his lack of preparation lay mostly with his father. He'd been the one to arrange trades with her as he'd been the head of the castle, after all- yet the youngest Shimada didn't see this as necessarily a negative thing. Well, that was after he'd gotten the initial rush of excitement coursing through his veins. Glancing outside the window slit in his rather luxurious room lined with velvet and platinum to the very last inch and even the variety of thread used in his bedsheets- yet he didn't find himself caring about such things. No, the galore of wealth had never really tickled his fancy, nothing really had like she had anyways, and thus his plan was set in motion.  
Perhaps only thirty minutes after her arrival, and he was already out and about and just keeping track of her from a distance. His father was the only issue, as he'd be furious to know that his own son was interested in a Witch, and not one of royal blood at that. He didn't particularly care about his father's opinions and dreams- just his own brand of hedonism. Dressed as nothing but a royal guard, he made sure to mask his appearance well when trailing behind his father and the blonde woman he accompanied. Once she was finally left alone for even a minute, he approached her quickly and grabbed her hand, tugging her closer and into a guest room which had its entrance standing right beside her.  
She squealed softly, a bit of fear washing over her, hands heating up with weak flares before they were extinguished at the sight of Genji. A new flame appeared, her cheeks red and eyes lighting a brighter blue. “I was beginning to think I’d have to hunt you down myself!” She mused, arms quickly coiling around him and face nuzzling into his neck. Leaning up onto her tiptoes to fit snug in his arms, feet lifting off the ground a bit.  
Her reaction alone was enough to send a tiny army of needles down his back, to make him shiver and gaze at her for perhaps a second too long before he could speak. This feeling had been something he'd been longing for and missing for perhaps months now, he genuinely couldn't count. He wondered, had she really arrived earlier simply to grace him with her presence? Certainly, she had to appear under his father's behest, and that was what troubled him on most of his days, if not all of them. He would never approve of this nor of her, and both his father and brother didn't exactly hold Witches in high regard. They toyed with things that were beyond their bloodline, their magic was practiced and constructed- forged to resemble their own. Their dragons, such majestic beings fitting only of their bloodline, or so their father had spoken. A Witch like her wouldn't be considered a suitor for a Prince of a magical bloodline like his, her magic wouldn't connect Angela to the Shimada clan, rather it was a crude and mocking image of their own inheritance. She wasn't his kin due to her involvement with magic, rather she was his antithesis.  
Genji, however, didn't quite care about the semantics of magic or bloodlines. He'd had his fun with perhaps every servant he wanted on the castle grounds, and it wasn't as if he'd forced those relationships either- the man had always been a sweet talker. Their bodies, their faces, and their scents were the only thing that really mattered to him.  
This situation was somewhat similar, except he'd found a longing emotional attachment to Angela. He couldn't lay his eyes nor his heart off the witch.  
His just barely cracked lips revealed a smile, a grin, the cheeriest of expressions. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and his hands slowly moved up and down her back, his biceps brushing along her sides and feeling her in his grasp, in his arms at long last. Genji had yearned for this feeling for so long, and finally having it set him at ease. "Ahaha, but you see, Angela... I was already hunting you down!" he proclaimed proudly, followed by a nod of his head in the same fashion. "I know my father can talk for days, but I wanted to talk to you as soon as I could." The slightest sense of snark came through, as he heard her accent again- he'd forgotten its specifics and hearing them again made his heart rush.  
“I’ve missed you so, my sweet dragon. I couldn’t wait any longer, I simply had to return to you.” Her voice was smooth, a lovely accent quirking each word like whipped cream.  
She felt eyes watching, though decided to push her paranoia away for just a little longer. She needed this.  
After another chuckle, he looked down at her and gazed deep into her eyes, getting lost in her fluttery eyelashes for the shortest of moments. With a slightly heavier heart, he asked a question, still sounding just as optimistic. "... How long will you be staying for this time?"  
“...I’d hope a few days at least, though your father seems wary of giving me quarters once more. I’ve been placed in a room much farther from your own. I pray to be incorrect, but I think he had his reason why. I’m fearfully close to...” She glances away from his eyes, watching the door for a moment before turning back, a worried expression coating her soft features.  
“...I dare laugh at the face of danger, my sweet dragon, but I fear the worst is yet to come.” Angela leaned up slowly, pressing her soft lips to his own chapped dangerously sweet. Loving and true.  
“I feel eyes upon us that are not there. Paranoia overwhelms me, and I apologize.”  
The Witch was plenty aware of the taboo nature of this affair, though after some searching on her travels away from him, she found it easier to burn at a stake then to never lock eyes or lips with him once more. It would be worth it, no matter what was to come, his hand in hers and lips against her skin. He made her feel things she hadn’t felt in all of her years of walking this world. She’d never lose this. The dishonor he’d bring to his family if this scandal became public would decimate the life he knew and his kin knew, though she found herself caring less for others now. She only cared about him and herself.  
Them. Together.


End file.
